


When Worlds Collide

by Orcusnox (Cat9894)



Category: Frozen (2013), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012), Tangled (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Multi, Will probably update slowly, just for fun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-20 04:41:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3637104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cat9894/pseuds/Orcusnox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hogwarts AU with multiple characters from multiple universes. Need I say more?</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Worlds Collide

    Princess Merida Dunbroch whooped with excitement as she raced through her parents’ castle. A letter with her name on it was clutched in one small fist, and this was the cause of her great excitement.

    “Mum,” she called as she ran, red hair streaming like fire behind her. “Dad, I got mah lettah!”

    “We wanna see!” her three younger brothers cried, chasing after her.

    “It’s mah lettah!” Merida shouted in return, glancing over her shoulder. “Ye’ll get ta look at yers when ye’re old enough.”

    “But we wanna see now!”

    “Merida! Whatever is the matter?” Elinor Dunbroch demanded, emerging from a side room. “You’re making an awful fuss – young ladies walk around the house! They do not run.”

    “But mum, I go’ mah lettah!”

    Elinor only had to see the letter clenched in Merida’s fist to know what she was talking about. “Oh, that’s wonderful. We’ll arrange to visit Diagon Alley as soon as your father is able.” She paused. “We must send Stoick a letter, to ask him about Hiccup,” she added thoughtfully.

    “I’m gon’ta be a witch!” Merida cried, her bright eyes sparkling with excitement, missing her mother’s last comment.

 

 

    On the small island of Berk, a harried looking owl with singed tail feathers made a pathetic sound as it landed on Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III’s windowsill. The scrawny boy looked at it in surprise, carefully taking the letter from the bird’s claws. The owl screeched and tried to bite his fingers.

    “Hiccup, what the blazes is going on?” Stoick the Vast demanded, muscling his way into his son’s room. His face was covered with soot, evidence of the dragon fight only minutes earlier. He spied the owl almost immediately, and his face lit up. “You got your letter!”

    “I-it would seem so,” Hiccup replied, peering at the letter suspiciously. Maybe they’d sent it to the wrong Viking?

    “I was starting to get worried,” Stoick continued, missing his son’s resigned expression. “The rest of them got their letters earlier this year.”

    “Well, I _am_ younger than them,” Hiccup pointed out, offering the owl a piece of meat. After regarding it suspiciously for a moment, the bird snatched it from his fingers. “You’re welcome,” he muttered.

    “We’ll have to go to Diagon Alley. I think everyone else has already gone, so it’ll just be you and me.”

    “Oh goody,” Hiccup muttered, reading through the letter.

    Stoick looked thoughtful for a moment, an expression that was not very common for a Viking. “Come to think of it, your cousin must have got her letter as well.”

    Hiccup looked up, face turning pale. “You don’t mean…?”

    “Merida,” his father confirmed. “With any luck, you’ll both be in Gryffindor, hey son?” With those last encouraging words, Stoick left Hiccup alone, presumably to share the news that his son _wasn’t_ going to be a complete failure.

    Hiccup sighed. “Perfect,” he said, and the owl screeched in his ear.

 

 

    Rapunzel Gothel was brushing her hair when an owl swooped in through the open window. Pascal, her chameleon, promptly turned the colour of the floor to avoid being spotted. Rapunzel watched the owl curiously, wondering if it was sick, until she noticed a letter tied to its leg.

    “What have you got there?” she asked softly, offering the owl her arm to land on. The brown owl settled onto her wrist, imperiously holding out the letter. “Thank you,” she said politely, taking the letter. Surprisingly, it was addressed to her.

    The owl shifted to sit on her shoulder, and she opened the letter with eager fingers. She’d never received a letter before. Upon opening the letter, Rapunzel found two pieces of parchment. She read through them quickly, and Pascal – apparently deciding the owl wasn’t going to eat him – climbed cautiously onto her other shoulder to read with her.

    By the time Mother Gothel returned home, Rapunzel was in several degrees of excitement. The owl was seated contentedly on one of the only chairs, while Pascal clung to Rapunzel’s shoulder determinedly.

    “Mother, mother, you’ll never guess what happened!” she gushed as she helped her mother into the tower.

    “I doubt I’ll care, my flower,” Mother Gothel replied absently, moving into the kitchen to put the wares she’d bought away.

    Rapunzel couldn’t contain herself any longer. “I got a letter!” she squealed, pausing in her jumping only to hand her mother the letter.

    “You?” Mother Gothel repeated, turning her dark eyes to the parchment. “Who would send you a –” She cut herself off abruptly at the sight of the school’s name. “No,” she whispered.

    The owl hooted, reminding everyone it was there. Mother Gothel stared at it as though it contained all things evil.

    “Oh, mother, I’m so excited. May I go? Please?”

    “Absolutely not!” Mother Gothel exclaimed. “It’s far too dangerous.”

    The owl hooted again, staring at Mother Gothel with bright, intelligent eyes. Rapunzel stared at her too.

    “But mother,” she began.

    “Do you want to abandon me so much, my precious flower?” Mother Gothel asked, going her best to ignore the accusing eyes of the owl. “Have I not done everything in my power to protect you?”

    “Yes, but mother, you can’t protect me forever.”

    And wasn’t that the truth? Mother Gothel looked at the owl again, almost jumping when the bird screeched. She bit her lip as she considered. It _had_ been ten years since she’d brought Rapunzel here. Besides, no one would be looking for her at a wizarding school.

    “Fine,” she breathed. “You can go.”

 

 

    Anna Arendelle knocked politely on her older sister’s door. “Elsa?” she called experimentally.

    “Come in Anna,” she heard her sister sigh. “What is it this time?” Elsa asked, every inch the regal princess she was supposed to be.

    Anna beamed, holding up a letter. “I got it,” she informed her older sister proudly.

    Elsa smiled, the expression transforming her face, like when the sun emerged from behind some clouds. “That’s fantastic,” she said. “Mother and father will be pleased. Shall we go show them?”

    Anna nodded enthusiastically, grabbing hold of her older sister’s hand and dragging her from her room. “Do you think I’ll be in Ravenclaw like you?” Anna demanded as they moved through the halls.

    Elsa considered that for a moment. “No,” she replied slowly. “I think you’ll be in Hufflepuff.”

    Anna pouted. “But I want to be with you.”

    “Hufflepuff is a great House,” Elsa said. “Besides, books bore you. You’re much more outgoing than I am.”

    “I’ll see what mother and father think,” Anna announced loudly, and Elsa sighed affectionately.

    “Of course, Anna,” she replied, following her sister as she dragged her towards their parents’ study.

 

 

    In the small town of Burgess, a snow white owl flew soundlessly through the trees. At the edge of a small pond covered by ice, the owl landed and transformed into a sharply dressed older man with intense golden eyes. He patted his pockets, checking to make sure he had what was required, and then strode towards the closest house.

    After knocking, he waited patiently. It took a few minutes for a young woman to answer the door, and she paused when she perceived him.

    “Can I help you?” she asked coolly. The man saw two pairs of dark brown eyes peering at him from behind some chairs.

    “Am I correct when I say this is the house of one Jackson Overland?” the man inquired. The woman nodded sharply, and he smiled. “I am Dominic Sabrel, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.”

    The woman at the door was quite. “Is this some kind of joke?” she asked, her voice cracking. “Because it isn’t funny.”

    “I can assure you this is not a joke, madam,” Dominic Sabrel replied, fishing out a letter from one of his many pockets. “Young Jack has been written in our books since the day he was born.” He handed the letter to the woman. “Mrs Overland –”

    “Ms,” she cut in, peering at the letter suspiciously. She looked up at him. “It’s Ms, now. My husband passed away some years ago.”

    “My apologies,” Dominic Sabrel said, inclining his head. “Ms Overland, surely you have noticed strange happenings around the house? Especially if Jack becomes upset or angry.”

    Ms Overland stared at him. “Sometimes –” she cut herself off, looking over her shoulder. The children had emerged, the young boy staying protectively in front of his sister. “Sometimes it snows.”

    Dominic raised a thin eyebrow. “Would you care to elaborate, Ms Overland?”

    She turned worried eyes back to him after passing her son the letter. The two children vanished into the house. “If it gets too hot, it snows. And sometimes, when he gets angry,” she shivered, “the skies get angry too.”

    Dominic Sabrel was not a man easily surprised. To be told, however, that a child of eleven already had the capability to control and influence the weather, shocked him to his core. His face remained impassive, and all he said was “I see,” in a very calm voice.

    “I didn’t want to believe,” she hurried to add. “This place, these people – they’re not the most open-minded. I didn’t want anyone to suspect.”

    Dominic nodded understandingly. “Children whose parents have no magic themselves often won’t realise what is happening until someone like myself arrives. There were certain… Circumstances that prevented me from visiting you earlier. But now you know I am here, and you may contact me at any time.”

    Ms Overland nodded, relief wiping the stress lines from her face. “I will most certainly do so. Jack!” she called, and the dark haired little boy was almost instantly at her side. His expression was oddly solemn for one so young. “This is Mr Sabrel,” she said, crouching down. “He’s here to talk to you about school.”

**Author's Note:**

> Should I continue?


End file.
